Neo Genesis: A New Begining
by goddess1
Summary: A young catgirl named Kirei... Dilandau, Chesta, and love. The long awaited 13th chapter is finally here! (it sucks) Goddess thanks you for your continued support, please be generous with the flames.
1. Chapter 1

"Master Dilandau--"Chesta started as Dilandau Albatou, his silvery hair shining in the candle light, lounged on a chair, his feet on a table, swishing wine around in a glass and smiling secretivly, and quite evily.  
  
Chesta was interupted by loud hissing sounds coming from the hallway. Something banged into the thick walls to the left, and all the Ryuugekitai's heads looked towards the walls, almost like they expected something to explain the sounds. Dilandau looked up slowly, his eyes glowing with impatience and anger.  
  
"What IS that?"He demanded.  
  
"I-I do not know sir!"Chesta stuttered. Dilandau smashed his wine glass against the wall.  
  
"Well find OUT!"He yelled as Chesta and Migel started off towards the hallway. They broke into a run, but were stopped short, right before reaching the tall, open, stone entry-way. Three bodies hurtled into the room.   
  
Chesta and Migel jumped out of the way, to avoid being ramed into by the three thrashing people. "What the-?"Dilandau stood up and stepped forward. "Chesta! Migel!"He yelled "Stop them!"  
  
One of the three people broke away from the other two and backed away. It was a cat-girl. Long white-blonde hair, streaked with blood, covered her face. She was obviously younger than the other two, maybe three or four years younger. She had grey cat ears placed on top of her head, unlike the other two cat-girls, who backed off also, who had ears at the side of their heads. It was Eirya and Nariya, and an unknown girl. "Sister, shes not giving up"Nariya said. Her sides heaved, and a large gash along her ribcage was visible.  
  
"Of course not!"The other girl said defiantly, although she had blood trickling out of her mouth. Her voice was not as breathy as Nariya's or Eirya's, and was not as high pitched as some catgirls, (namely, Merle), but was calm, confident, obviously feminen, with an underlying tone of superiority and mystery.  
  
"Well that is not a good idea!"Eirya laughed and lunged at the girl.   
  
"Stop that!!"Dilandau yelled as Eirya knocked the other girl down hard, and Nariya kicked her. The unknown girl imediatly stopped struggling at Dilandaus command, but only succeded in having Nariya and Eirya beat upon her even more mercilecly. The girl glanced at Dilandau for a mere second, her bright blue eyes flashing angerly. He glared and nodded stiffly, and she kicked out her legs as hard as she could. Eirya fell backwards, hitting the stone floor hard, and Nariya was breifly distracted. The girl rolled away from Nariyas punch and scrambled onto all fours, her body hunched over, a look of disgust on her face. Eirya struggled to her feet, pure and unbridled hatred coursed through her veins. She held her sore wrist to her chest and exchanged a look beetween Nariya. They both turned towards the other girl.  
  
Nariya and the girl ran at each other at the same time, when Folken walked silently into the room. "Stop! Nariya! Eirya!" He comanded. Nariya stopped imediatly and turned to bow to Folken, when the other girl crashed into her. Nariya landed on her back and imediatly struck out.  
  
"Chesta! Migel!"Dilandau ordered. Migel and Chesta ran towards the two fighting cat-girls, and were about to pull them apart, when Folken repeated Nariyas name, and Dilandau shouted "STOP!"  
  
The younger cat-girl stopped fighting and backed away from Nariya, glaring and hissing quietly under her breath. Nariya backed towards Folken, her eyes not leaving the other girls. Chesta and Migel paused, and looked at Dilandau, uncirtainly.  
  
"Nariya! Eirya! Come with me!"Folken commanded. Nariya and Eirya sulked towards him, breathing hard and glaring at the other girl.  
  
"What is going on Folken?"Dilandau asked, forcing himself not to utter a string of insults at Folken for disturbing him with his cat-girls, whom Dilandau found annoying.  
  
"Dilandau, I will deal with Nariya and Eirya, you can deal with that one"Folken said, impatient with Nariya and Eirya, who hadnt listened to him the first time. The bowed at his feet, and it looked as though Eirya might cry, for making Folken unhappy.  
  
"What?"Dilandau smirked. "That is not MY pet"His angry laughed rang through the room, and some of the dragonslayers flinched.  
  
"Well that is not MY problem, is it?"Folken demanded as he turned from Dilandau, his cape\robe swishing on the cold floor, and Nariya and Eirya following closely behind, Nariya limping badly, and Eirya holding her arm. He walked out of the room, intending to wait untill he was in his own room to speak with Nariya and Eirya about their disobeying him, but patted each of their heads affectionatly, to tell them he wasnt to angry at them.  
  
"Yes Folken"Dilandau said though it was forced. He watched as Folken swished out of the room, and scoweled in disgust. "You!"He turned to the cat girl, who imediatly bowed before him. He raised an eyebrow, a bit perplexed.  
  
"I am sorry Master Dilandau!!"She said quickly. Yet again, an odd look crossed Dilandaus face.   
  
"What is your name?"He demanded. The girl remained bowing at his feet.  
  
"I am sorry Master Dilandau truly I am!"She cried.   
  
Dilandau growled impatiently. "What is your name!?"He repeated louder.  
  
"I have no name sire!"She replied, her head still down, and her forehead pressed against the cold floor.  
  
"What?!"Dilandau said angerly. "You dare interupt me when I am relaxing, and then tell me you have no name?"He yelled.  
  
"I am sorry Master Dilandau!"The girl said again. She cowered beneath him.  
  
Dilandau sighed and stepped away from her, she shook slightly, and he felt like laughing at her for being frightened. Of course she had reason to be frightened, but she took it to a new extent, shaking and refusing to look up at him, while bleeding excessivly. Dilandau crossed his arms and laughed scornfully. "What were you doing, fighting with Folkens little pets?"He said.  
  
"I am sorry!"She cried "They said untrue and insulting things and I would not tollerate them as they spoke so unrespectfully!! I am sorry!"  
  
Dilandau laughed again. "And what did they speak about?"He continued to laugh, thinking it would be about something small and fickle. Nothing of concern to him.  
  
"They spoke of you sire!"The girl answered, her head still down, but her shaking subsiding.   
  
Dilandau paused in his laugher and cocked his head to the side. "What?"  
  
"They spoke of you! They said unrespectfull, insulting things about you!"  
  
"And so you picked a fight with them?"Dilandau said, smirking, although he felt even more anger towards Folken and his insolent cat-girls.  
  
"Sire, I intended to kill them."The girl replied. And with that, Dilandau started to laugh again. "I am sorry I bothered you Master Dilandau!"  
  
He laughed "You intended to kill them? You are a very interesting creature you know that?"He said. The girl continued to bow "You wanted to kill them because they insulted me, yet you do not serve me, and as far as I know, you are not even part of the Zaibach empire! I havent ever seen you before, so why are you so devoted?"He asked.  
  
The girls hair fell onto the floor, draping around her body, her white dress stained red almost all over. "I have lived aboard the floating fortress not a single night, sire!" She said quickly "But I have heard of you, Master Dilandau, and all the things you have done, and I worship you sire!"She paused Dilandaus face remained impassive "And I could not alow those girls to insult you, I am sorry I disturbed you!"  
  
Dilandau watched her for a moment. And then looked towards Chesta and Migel, who stood rigidly where the cat girls had been fighting. Then he looked back towards the girl. "You say you have no name?" He asked.  
  
She nodded numbly but replied "The other two called me Hitori"She said quietly.  
  
"'Only One'?"Dilandau looked at her like she was extreemly stupid. The girl shrugged at the sound of his voice, and not the look her gave her, because she still had her head down. "That is a stupid name, and it reminds me to much of that bitch girl, Hitomi, from the Mystic Moon"He said, scoweling.  
  
"I am sorry Master Dilandau!" The girl said  
  
Dilandau laughed. "Your amusing, you know that?"He said as he turned and walked to a large stone throne, at the head of the room. He sat down and leaned his head on his hand, while his elbow was on the armrest. "Chesta!"He said. Chesta stepped forward obediently. "Take her and tend to her wounds"Dilandau ordered. Chesta nodded and stepped towards the girl, who imediatly struggled to her feet, thinking Dilandau wanted her to follow Chesta out. She imediatly fell forward, and Chesta caught her. She bumped her head on his armour and whimpered so quietly no one but he could hear her, although she didnt know he did. The girl suddenly let go of Chesta, and dropped to her knees.   
  
"I am sorry Ryuugekitai!"She said quickly. Chesta glanced at Dilandau, who smirked.   
  
"You do not have to bow to him!"Dilandau told the girl, whe turned and looked at him, her large eyes blinking. She nodded obedienty, and looked down to pull a tattered peice of her shoe out from under her other foot, and then stood again, walking more carefully. Chesta walked towards the large doorway, the girl right behind him, trying vainly to hide the fact that she was limping, but the large cut on her leg was to obvious, and Dilandau smiled. She looked back once, her eyes traveling over the 14 Dragonslayers loyally standing beside Dilandau-sama, and then her gaze fell upon Dilandau, who sat, watching her. Her blue eyes held absolute admiration, and then, realizing Chesta was a couple steps ahead of her, bolted back so she could walk directly in his shadow, not wanting to displease Master Dilandau.  
  
As soon as they were far from Dilandau and the other dragonslayers, Chesta stopped, and turned to the girl. "What is your name, really?"He asked gently, as she stood there, looking up at him.   
  
"I do not have one, really"She answered, smiling shyly, but supressing the urge to bow.   
  
"How old are you?"He asked.   
  
"Fifteen"she said, her eyes focused on her feet as though they were the most facinating things on Gaea.  
  
"Well, Dilandau-sama didnt send you to be imediatly killed, so I guess you might be here for a while"Chesta said, his blue eyes filled with warmth. The girl continued to look at her hands but smiled a little.  
  
"You mean Master Dilandau does not hate me for being insolent?"She said quitly.   
  
"If he did, he would have killed you himself."Chesta said as he put his hand on the girls tiny shoulder. She looked up and grinned. "Come on, your bleeding pretty bad"Chesta said as he gestured down the hall. The girl nodded and looked up at him admiringly. It was pretty obvious she admired all the Ryuugekitai and worshiped Dilandau. "You sure kicked the crap outa those other two though."Chesta laughed.  
  
"Really?"The girl and Chesta walked down the hall, laughing and talking, though the girl still felt inferior, she was glad to be alive anouther day. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you from?"Chesta asked quietly as he wrapped the girls arm in bandages. She looked up slowly, contemplating something, the look on her face showing how perplexed she was.  
  
"Does it matter?"She said, her head cocked to the side, she was just being inquiring, not defiant.  
  
Chesta laughed and shook his head. "No"He said quietly.  
  
"Then why did you ask?"She wondered.  
  
"Trying to make conversation"Chesta replied. The girl nodded. Chesta noticed that she wasnt like most of the other Cat-girls he had seen. She didnt have the usual stripes on her cheeks, and her eyes wernt quite so... cat-like. She looked as though she was mainly human, and would probably have been mistaken for a full-blooded human, if it wernt for her soft, grey, ears, noticibly placed on the top of her head, and her long, grey tail. Yet she acted extreemly like a cat, very gracefull, and adoribly curious.  
  
"Why make conversation with a person who is going to be dead in a few days?"The girl asked, though not to be rude or mocking, she was just curious.  
  
"What do you mean?"Chesta asked as he got up and filled a basin with warm water and set it on the nightstand beside the girl, who was sitting on his bed, contentedly watching him, and wrinkling her nose every time a hair fell onto it and annoyed her.   
  
"I fear I will soon die, because Master Dilandau does not seem very mercifull"She said thoughtfully.  
  
"You sound like someone reciting something every time you speak"Chesta commented as he sat down on the bed beside her and sponged her bloody forehead with a cloth dipped in the water.  
  
"Nani? Oh, that is because most every thing I say, is something I have heard before."She shook her head slowly and sadly. "I do not know your languige perfectly, but I do try! I do!"Her head drooped and she looked down at her hands shamefully "I am sorry, please forgive me"  
  
"Dont worry, Im not Dilandau, I wont get angry"Chesta said gently, and the girl scoweled.  
  
"I hope you are not speaking rudely about him!"She said in defence.  
  
Chesta laughed and held up his hands "No! I am just as loyal to Dilandau-sama as you are! But I was just saying that I am not him, and I wont get angry if you say something, Im not your superior"  
  
"Yes you are"The cat-girl whispered. "I am inferior to all, including you and the rest of the Ryuugekitai. Espescially Master Dilandau-sama. I am not worthy to be within the walls of the Zaibach Floating Fortress!"She turned from Chesta to hide the shame in her eyes.  
  
"Why do you think that?"Chesta asked gently as he slowly bandaged up her shoulder, he reached out his gloved hand and turned her face towards him. He looked into her eyes and she tried to look away. "You grew up thinking that, didnt you? What do you think you are? A servant?"  
  
"I KNOW Im a servant. I was born to be a minion for higher lords, that is all I know"She said, still not looking into his eyes. He understood that that was what she was tought, and it was imprinted on her mind.  
  
'That is why she fought so feircly when Nariya and Eirya spoke badly of Master Dilandau. All she knows is to follow orders, obey, and defend. But why has she chosen Dilandau-sama to be her higher lord?' Chesta thought to himself as he fluffed the girls hair. Wishing he could comfort her, but knowing a Soldier of the Zaibach empire should not show friendship or emotion towards anyone, especially someone NOT of the Zaibach empire. She looked up uncertainly and smiled, still not truly looking into his eyes. That would have been a sign of defiance or equality. She was just a drone. 'But theres something underlying in her eyes... either it will take her far, or kill her quickly'He thought as he gently washed her white-blond blood streaked hair and talked with her. Treating her in an almost younger-sister manner.  
* * *  
"Hey"A soft voice patted the cat-girls blonde head. She stirred in her sleep on Chestas soft bed, noticing imediatly that he was no longer in it, and blinked open her big eyes. They focused on the face in front of her and she smiled in recognition. It was Chesta. She sat up and flung her arms around his neck, suprizing him imensly. He laughed quietly and ignored the fact that the other dragonslayers would think he was a softy.  
  
"Chesta!"The girl cried. She was delighted to see him, considering he was the only person she knew and trusted on the entire Zaibach Floating Fortress. She knew the other Dragonslayers, or more knew who they WERE, but didnt trust any of them, and especially not the ruthless Dilandau, though she still regarded him in an almost Godly way. She imediatly relized that she was showing much to much affection for a superior and pulled her arms from him and dropped her eyes to look at the sheets on the bed. Plain blue.  
  
"Hey"He scruffed her hair and grinned. She glanced up and smiled. "Im glad you didnt wake when I got up this morning, sorry I left so early, its just that Migel found an odd carving on his Alseides, so I had to go and check it out"Chesta explained. The cat-girl nodded again, wondering why HE was apoligizing to HER.  
  
"So why did you come back?"She furrowed her brown and looked a bit confused.  
  
Chesta sighed and turned away from her. "Dilandau-sama has summoned you"He said. The girls eyes grew wide and she scrambled off the bed, quickly running to the door. "Slow down!"Chesta called after her as she flung open the door, and she ran off down the hall. She imediatly slowed her pace, but didnt stop. Chesta ran and caught up with her, taking her right arm, which was the un-bandaged one, and walking with her down the hall. Yet again he could feel the supiriority and felt guilty, knowing she could sense it too. But Dilandau wanted her, so Chesta would bring her. All that mattered was making Dilandau happy. Chesta looked at the girl, who continued to look straight ahead. "Are you scared?"He asked.  
  
"No"The girl replied. "I was ordered, and that is all that mattered. I shall obey."the tone she said it in, made it seem like it was a PRIVLEDGE that she was getting to be ordered by Dilandau.  
  
'I suppose she does regard it as a privledge, after all! Dilandau is the greatest master, and its good she realizes that' Chesta thought as he brought her into the large throne room. Chesta let go of her arm and bowed down to Dilandau, the girl following exactly. She kept her eyes down and as soon as Dilandau ordered him to, Chesta stood up, leaving only the girl, who remained on her knees, her forehead to the floor, willing to obey, no matter what it was that was ordered of her.  
  
"I am sorry for the delay Dilandau-sama!"Chesta said imediatly. Dilandau regarded him coldly, but showed no signs of punishing him, and Chesta was secretly glad that the girl had ran so much. They had not exceeded Dilandaus expectations, but had followed them nearly exactly. Dilandau waved Chesta to the side.  
  
"Stand up"Dilandau ordered. The girl scrambled to her feet as quickly as she possibly could, which was very quickly, and stood before Dilandau, her head lowered, her eyes focused on the floor. "Your a very interesting... thing..."He said, smirking. The girl remained motionless, it wasnt even visible that she was breathing. "You are very loyal, you know that?"  
  
The girl bowed "Thank you Master Dilandau-sama! That is the highest compliment I am ever to recieve!"She said quickly.   
  
Dilandau started laughing. "Stand up!" He ordered. She imediatly stood. "Look at me"The girl looked up, and unfocused her eyes, looking more at his forehead. Dilandau continued to laugh. "Your amusing, though slightly blinded"He said thoughtfully as he stood and walked slowly to the girl. "Do you still not have a name?"He demanded.  
  
"I have never had a name, master Dilandau-sama"She said, her eyes following Dilandau obediently.  
  
"Dont contradict me!"Dilandau reached out his hand and smacked her cheek harshly. She fell to the ground, her knees hitting hard on the stone floor. She looked up at Chesta, through her hair, he continued to look forward, and she fought back tears. She scrambled to her knees, begging for forgiveness.   
  
'Ive angered Dilandau-sama, oh now there is no reason to live!!' She thought in distress as Dilandau walked over to her. He leaned down and tipped her head up, his hand under her chin. He stroked her bruised and bleeding cheek and she fought to keep a sob from escaping her throught. "I am sorry Master Dilandau-sama!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Kirei slowly ran her fingers over the long metal chain that was conected to the thick metal collar clamped around her neck. She looked up into Chestas blue eyes and smiled shyly. "I have a name"She whispered. He nodded, watching her as she touched the dark black suit she was wearing. Modeled from Nariya and Eirya's suits, it was almost identical to theirs, exept that the shoulders were bare, and she wore loose fitting bands of red cloth that were attached to the hips of her suit with silver oval pendants that had the symbol of the Ryuugekitai engraved in them. Down the back, one of the strands continued down in an almost skirt, and the top two bands parted to make room for her tail. She looked up again, smiling at Chesta. "I belong to someone"She said quietly.  
  
Chesta nodded again and then patted her head. "You dont belong to anyone, you SERVE someone"He said with finality. Kirei nodded obediently, then on an impulse threw her arms around his neck and soundly hugged him. He gasped in suprize as she kissed his cheek, grinning, then scampered off, out the door and down the hall. "Kirei!"He called after her. He ran out into the hall and she paused to look back at him, grinned micheiviously.   
  
"Come on Lord Chesta!"She called as she ran down the corridor, slid on the smooth floor and burst into the Dragonslayers recreational room. She looked up, through her hair, grinning, as 14 heads turned towards her. She stopped smiling and imediatly bowed. "I am sorry Ryuugetikai!"She said quickly, then Chesta came into the room, out of breath.   
  
"Kirei!"He said beetween gasping breaths. "You dont have to do that!" He laughed.  
  
She looked up at him, then back to the others. Migel smiled stood up from the table he was sitting at and stepped foreward. "Hey, we're your allies now"He said in a warm voice. Kirei looked over the other Dragonslayers, and finally returned Migels smile.   
  
"Sorry"She said quietly as she aquardly stood up.   
  
"Hungry?Migel asked. He smiled and Kirei scampered over to him. "Want something to eat?" He gestured towards the plate of food that was in front of the bench he had been sitting on. Kirei looked up at him, and then nervously back to Chesta.   
  
"Lord Migel?"She said as Migel sat back down at his place. He looked at her. "Am I hungry?" She had a perplexed look on her face. Migel grinned and scruffed her hair.  
  
"Sure"He nodded and she stood up and sat beside him on the bench. Smiling happily.   
  
"So your from Fanelia, huh?"Guimel said beetween bites. He was sitting across the table from Kirei and Migel, and it might have been a good thing because he was spitting food everywhere.  
  
"Guimel! Have you no manners?"Gatti scolded as he came up behind Kirei and put his hands on her bare shoulders. She looked up at him in suprize. "Guimel, we have a lady in our presence, I suggest you act like the gentleman thats burried somewhere in you" Guimel glared at Gatti for a second, then started laughing. Gatti moved to Kirei's left and sat down beside her. She smiled at him shyly.  
  
"Oh Gatti, like YOU have manners"Guimel snorted, but smiled and swallowed first before speaking. "Sorry Kirei-chan!"He said and held out his hand, reaching across the table. "Im Guimel, and I like sheep"He introduced himself and Kirei giggled.  
  
"Im Kirei, and I like..."She paused. And looked around for a second, not knowing what to answer. "... I like whatever Im told to like?"She said and then Guimel laughed and pumped her hand up and down.  
  
"Pleased to meetcha Kirei-chan!"  
  
Chesta pushed Guimel out of the way and sat across from Kirei. Guimel laughed and Chesta playfully punched him. "You know who I am"Chesta said and grinned at her. She smiled and nodded.  
"Well thats Migel" Chesta gestured towards Migel.   
"Thats Dalet"  
"And thats Gatti"  
  
"But Im the only one who matters!"Dalet interupted. He leaned forward and grinned at Kirei who giggled and shook her head. "What? Im not?" Dalet said in a mock offended voice. He flicked his long, dark brown hair out of his face and scowled. Kirei giggled again and blushed, Dalet pretended to be hurt by her lack of remorse, and crossed his arms.   
  
"Give her a break, after lunch Dilandau-sama wants her to come to him IMEDIATLY, so dont go trying to get her in the habit of being silly."Migel said pointedly as he popped a baby-tomatoe in his mouth. Kirei looked at Migel sharply.  
  
"I would not ever disobey Master Dilandau!"She said and nodded her head empatheticly. Migel grinned at her, knowing how she felt. He too was the same way, he to was loyal to Dilandau, loyal to the extreme. "What would he want of me?"She said, looking at the five boys at the table.  
  
"Training"Migel answered as he propped his head up on his hands and blinked a couple times. "He wants you for training. I doubt if he actually LIKES you, hes just using you so he can get to Van. After all, your native Fanelian, which gives HIM the advantage of killing Van Fanel."  
  
"Shut up Migel! Your gonna scare her!"Chesta said in defense of Kirei.  
  
"She should be scared!"Gatti spoke up. "Dilandau-sama is harsh, hes a great leader, but even I have to admit hes ruthless and... blood thirsty."   
  
"Be carefull Kirei"Guimel said as he looked at her. "Be carefull or you wont be around long"  
* * *  
"No! Insolent FOOL!"   
  
And with that, Kirei fell to the floor, her cheek stinging. She imediatly begged for Dilandaus fogivness, on her knees. "I am sorry Master Dilandau! Please forgive me sire!"  
  
Dilandau stood in front of her. And looked down upon her. "Get up"He ordered and she stood. "When I tell you to do something, you do it imediatly! Dont question me!!"He held Kirei by her collar and yanked on her kneck, hard. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Master Dilandau! Yes I understand!! I am sorry! Please forgive me!" Dilandau stared at her as she pleaded, and nodded. "Please Master Dilandau! I can try again!"She cried.  
  
"Your not big enough to pick up a sword, I shouldnt have over-estimated your abilities"He said, the words stinging Kirei, and making her ashamed for her failure. "But dont worry" He leaned forward, his lips brushing Kireis cheek, his breath hot on her cold skin. "you WILL become strong enough. Or you will DIE trying!" He whispered, Kirei supressed a shiver and closed her eyes tightly.   
  
"Yes Master Dilandau"She felt a lump form in her throught. "Anything to please you"  
  
"Dilandau-sama!"A voice rang out in the hallway. Dilandau stood straight, and turned towards the hallway, pulling Kireis leash towards the ground, she sat imediatly, leaning against his legs lightly. "Dilandau!" Gatti called as he ran into the room. "Theres an intruder in the Floating Fortress! A Fanelian soldier stowed away in a crate on our last stop for provisions, and now he is loose! He killed a Dragonslayer, he has possesion of a sword"  
  
"What!"Dilandau yelled. "How could you allow this?" And with that, he smacked Gatti hard, and Gatti dropped to his knees, apologizing. Dilandau ignored Gattis apologies and turned to Kirei. "This Fanelian Soldier" He paused to glare at Gatti. "Will be your first kill" 


	4. Chapter 4

The halls echoed with a stillness, all around Kirei. She crept through the silence, her ears and eyes open for any hint of a sound. She slipped into the docking bay, soundlessly, and crouched in the shadows. She was on a large walkway, that ran around the room, stairs led down to the lower portion, and what she was on, was mainly used for repairing the upper halfs of Guymelefs. Before her was a railing, and then twelve or thirteen feet below that, was a vast room, immobile Guymelefs lined the walls, their bulks outlined barely by the tiny difference in color beetween the blue walls, and the, also, blue 'melefs. She waited, patience never wearing thin. It must have been twenty minutes before a sound, barely auditible in the large room, reached her ears. Kirei stiffened and could feel the presence of a fellow Fanelian. The intruder. She undetectedly stood, and stepped forward, still hidden in shadows, and watched as a man, about twenty, cautiously, darted beetween a large metal crate. He looked around, the whites of his eyes flashing. Then he carefully crept out of the shadows, realizing he couldnt get to the door at the other end of the room without crossing almost directly in the middle of it.   
  
Kirei's face remained impassive as she recognized him. She remembered passing him in the streets of Fanelia, before she left. She remembered he had two childeren, 'who probably burned with Fanelia' She thought without feeling. She watched silently as he turned to look behind him. Kirei took advantage of the chance, and soundlessly jumped over the railing, sailing to the floor. She landed, with barely any noise, her legs absorbing the shock. She watched as the mans body stiffened. She crouched on the ground, one leg behind herself, an arm by her side, and the other on the ground to steady her. The skirt she wore around her waist drifted to the ground after her, landing softly, and her tail hovered inches above the metal floor, she waited for her body to settle so she could stand. Then she stood, gracefully and slowly, knowing she would have more advantage that way.  
  
The man whirrled around. He wore a grey tunac, his hair was curly and light brown. His face was youthfull, only a tiny hint of stubble suggested he was older than a teenager. But Kirei wasnt fooled by his appearence. His grey eyes focused in on her and he stumbled backward. "What?"He whispered, suprized. She blinked, her face a mask of nothing. Not a single emotion showed in any part of her body. Her eyes, were cold ice. She forced herself not to flinch at the sound of a Fanelians voice. It held emotion, unlike the Zaibach people. It held sadness and irrepressible anger. "Who are you?"He whispered.   
  
"You know who I am"Kirei said, her voice echoed off the walls loudly.   
  
"I recognize you... your from Fanelia!"He said in a hushed voice.   
  
Kirei nodded. "It burned"She crossed her arms, and regarded the man coldly. "Did your children burn to?" The man stumbled back in suprize. "Did your wife?" Kirei stepped towards him menacingly. "Did you watch your homeland burn? All those lives ending?"She hissed.  
  
"You... you... your part of the Zaibach Empire now!"He gasped as he stood up straight and broadened his shoulders. "Move out of my way girl! Your still native Fanelian. I wont hurt you if you move out of my way" His hand immediatly went to the sword he had killed a Dragonslayer for. It stayed sheathed at his side, but he held his hand near his hip, warningly.  
  
"Soukai...?" Kirei smirked and laughed. "I will bring your blood to my master" She laughed and glared at him "Fanelian"She spit the word as if it were dirty, something to be ashamed of.  
  
"Ill kill you!"The man cried as he charged at Kirei, she jumped in the air, over his head, and landed on the other side of him. He tried to turn to face her, but she kicked him, hard, in the head. He fell to the ground, and tried to stand.   
  
"I think not"She said coldly as she walked over to him as he struggled to his feet, unsheathing the sword. "Your my master Dilanda's enemy, that makes you my enemy. He wants you dead. So you will die."She kicked his head again, he fell to the ground again, caughing as blood ran from his mouth.   
  
Kirei bent down and pulled him up by his collar, staring into his eyes menacingly as she ran a long nail down his cheek, a tiny line of crimson blood following her finger. He caughed and glared at her. She sensed the chemicals in his body change, and she knew he was readying himself to move. In an instant, his arm was out, and the sword was inches from her side, but she caught his hand, and a loud 'SNAP' echoed through the room, as she bent his wrist backwards and he cried out in pain. The sword slid across the floor. He reached for his hand with his other, and Kirei kicked his stomache, hard. His knees buckled and he whimpered as she let him crash to the hard ground.   
  
She leaned over him again and grasped his hair, smashing his face into the ground. When she brought it up so she could look straight into his eyes, the blood gushing from his forehead was visible, shining in the darkness. His eyes were unfocused, and faded. Blood ran into them, and he made small gurgling sounds. "Im killing you in the name of my master, Dilandau."She whispered quietly, compassion running through her veins, but she ignored feelings of remorse, and pulled his head back even farther. "You should be honored"She whispered in his ear, her lips brushing it. She could smell his fear. "In the name of Zaibach"and with that, she firmly took his head in her hands, and pulled it hard to the right. A cracking sound came from the snapping of his neck, and Kirei imediatly dropped his limp body. Her chest heaving with subdued breaths, she looked to the great Guymelefs surrounding her.   
  
She closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears from escaping the barriers of her eyes. She thought of how pleased Dilandau would be. And that was all that mattered. Pleasing Dilandau. Her great master. What he wanted, he would get. And he had wanted this mans life to end.   
  
"In the name of Zaibach..." 


	5. Chapter 5

"My good, good pet"Dilandau whispered as he stroked Kireis hair. She had her head down, on his lap, and she kneeled before him, the sword in her hand. "You did well, for your first time"He smiled and Kirei closed her eyes, relishing in the praise he bestowed upon her.  
  
"Thank you Master Dilandau"She whispered.  
  
"You spilled more blood than I thought you would. Good job." Dilandau laughed and Kirei smiled faintly. "I expected you to just snap his neck, but you exceeded my expectations" Dilanau held out his hand and Kirei looked up so she could place the sword in it. He held it and looked it over, his eyes flashing as he looked at the Ryuugekitai symbol engraved on the handle. "Good job my pet." He said again as he put the sword beside his throne and looked away from it, to Kirei. He petted her head affectionatly. "Is the taste of revenge, not the sweetest of all?"He whispered.  
  
"Yes Master Dilandau"Kirei layed her head back down on his knee and closed her eyes. 'my second day on the Viole, and already Master Dilandau-sama is proud of me!! My life could not be more perfect.' She thought contentedly as Dilandau continued patting her head.  
  
"Dilandau-sama?"Chesta stepped into the room, and Dilandau looked up. Kirei opened her eyes reluctantly, and gazed at Chesta, her eyes unfocused. She didnt want to loose Dilandaus attention, and cursed her dear Chesta, for taking it away.  
  
"Yes Chesta?"Dilandau said annoyed.  
  
"Folken wants to see you"He replied as he glanced at Kirei.   
  
Dilandau sighed "Fine"He muttered through clenched teeth. Kirei sat up and looked at him.  
  
"And me Master Dilandau? What would you like me to do?"She asked.  
  
Dilandau ran his finger over her bruised cheek, smiling a little bit at what he had done. "Chesta!" Chesta stepped foreward and Dilandau nodded towards him. "Take her. Let her get some sleep." He knew that his praise was enough reward for the cat-girl. He knew she worshiped him, and he knew the power he had over her.  
  
"Yes sir"Chesta stepped forward again, and Kirei stood, and walked to him. Dilandau smirked and leaned back in his chair, purposly taking his time, just to annoy Folken. Chesta and Kirei stepped into the hallway, Kirei casting one last glance at Dilandau, who just looked back at her. She still continued to not look him in the eye, and still avoided looking in the Dragonslayers' eyes' if she could.   
  
"Lord Chesta..."Kirei whispered as soon as they were away from Dilandau's hearing range. "Lord Chesta, I killed someone."She whispered. Chesta continued to walk, his eyes forward, and Kirei turned her eyes down, sadly. Chesta looked down at her. They walked down the sleeping chamber hallway, and Chesta opened the door to his room, Kirei walked in and sat down on the bed, miserably. "I am sorry" She whimpered.   
  
Chesta sat across from her, and put his hands on her shoulders "Dont be sorry, you followed through with orders, and did what Dilandau told you to do. Thats good... do you feel sad for killing someone?"Chesta said quietly. Kirei shrugged.   
  
"I do not know... I feel happy because I did what Master Dilandau wanted, and made him happy... I have only been here one night though, Chesta! I have killed a man! I did what Dilandau-sama wanted, but I knew that man! He was from Fanelia! And he had children!" Chesta looked at Kirei, sympathy in his eyes, and suddenly brought her close to him, holding her tightly.  
  
"Oh Kirei! You do not understand! The blood spilled is the blood of the enemys, and that is what is right! They may have children, and wives and husbands and other kin, but those are all our enemys too! Do not feel remorse"HE hugged her tightly and Kirei slipped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I no longer feel remorse, Chesta, you are right. You and Master Dilandau-sama are right."Kirei sniffled and pulled herself as close to Chesta as she could. "I dont feel bad anymore... killing in the name of Zaibach, and Master Dilandau is the greatest honor. There is nothing more in life. I feel almost... proud"She said slowly.  
  
"There is nothing more in life?"Chesta mumbled quietly.  
  
"No, nothing"Kirei replied.  
  
"Not even love?"Chesta pulled away from Kirei and looked her straight in her eyes. She smiled and laughed slightly.  
  
"Love? Yes there is love"She smiled and then looked down shyly. Chesta relaxed and smiled at her. Then she looked up and whispered "I love Master Dilandau. He is all there is, in life!"  
  
Chesta blinked in suprize, looking at her. "You LOVE Master Dilandau?"He muttered.  
  
Kirei nodded. "I dont know what love is, and what I feel for Master Dilandau-sama can be nothing but, right?"SHe looked at Chesta imploringly, and he sighed.  
  
"Thats respect, and admiration, Kirei. Its fear and trust and worship. Dont confuse it with love. Didnt you learn about love in Fanelia?"  
  
"No, I had no family, Chesta-sama. I always thought love happened like that, I thought love was for Gods?"She cocked her head to the side and then, realizing her arms were still on Chestas shoulders, let go of him.  
  
Chesta sighed. "Yeah. Love is reserved only for the Gods"He muttered as he turned from Kirei.   
  
"I just met you, Chesta, and already your the dearest friend Ive ever had! Thank you so very, very much!"Kirei cried as she threw her arms around from Chestas turned shoulders, he laughed and patted her head.   
  
"Thanks"He said quietly. "your my friend too"He sighed.   
* * * 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *  
Sollie if my last chapter was boring. *hangs head shamefully* remember though, this IS my first Escaflowne Fanfic! ^_^ Oh, and thanks for the compliments everyone! It means alot to me that someone would actually READ my junk! ^_^ Uhm, I hope this chapter is a bit more interesting, Im trying to slow things down a bit cause I realized that its only her third day. Yeah... second day on the job and she gets to snap someones neck. *shakes head* lucky girl eh? Oh, BTW, for those of you who dont know, "nani" means "what" in Japanese, she says that alot, "Kirei" means "Pretty" and "neko" means "cat",oh and "iiyo" means "good". ^_^ Alright, shutting up now! ^_^   
* * *  
*THUMP* "oooow!"Kirei whinned as she sat up, rubbing her head. "Lord Chesta!"She cried. Chesta rolled over and groggly looked down at her on the floor. "I fell off the bed"  
  
Chesta grinned and started laughing "What a great way to start your third day on the Viole!" He said beetween gasping breaths.   
  
Kirei wrinkled her nose at him and crossed her arms."Hmph!"  
  
Chesta sat up and streched, while trying not to yawn to loudly. He glanced out the window above his bed and his smile broadened. "Were up early! Master Dilandau will be pleased" He swung his legs over the bed and touched his feet to the cold floor, shivering. Kirei stood up and ran to the chair in the corner, where Chestas Ryuugekitai armour was folded. She grabbed it carefully and ran back over to Chesta, where she held it out proudly. "Kirei!"He laughed.   
  
She looked at him oddly."What?"  
  
"I can get my own clothes"He smiled and shook his head ruefully.   
  
"I know, but you were cold, and you need to put a shirt on or else you'll get sick"Kirei said, matter-of-factly.   
  
Chesta looked down at his bare chest and shorts, blushing imensly. He took his clothes from Kirei and started to dress. Kirei went and sat over on the chair, swinging her legs idly, and whistling a tune Chesta didnt know. Chesta looked up at her, she continued to watch him. "What?"He said as he paused, one leg in a boot. He felt a little uncomfortible under her gaze and blushed again. "Why are you looking at me?"  
  
"Are you shy?"Kirei wondered. She stopped swinging her legs. She didnt have to get dressed, she had slept in her suit.  
  
"What?" Chesta blushed. "No, I uh, its just that uh... "His cheeks turned even redder as he became flustered. "Uhm... Its just that... oh forget it!"He tried to laugh it off, but Kirei continued to watch him. "Yes! Yes I am shy! now stop looking!"He cried finally and Kirei giggled and turned around to face the wall. "Geez"Chesta muttered as he pulled on the top half of his armour.  
  
"When do we get to see Master Dilandau-sama?"Kirei asked, though it was slightly muffled because her face was still to the wall.   
  
"Uhm, we got up about an hour early. Or namely, YOU woke us up an hour early" Chesta paused to laugh "Breckfast is in an hour, then we wait for Dilandau-sama to summon us. Usually he does it in the middle of brekfast, he has the habit to be very inconveinent."  
  
Kirei giggled. "Okay... will I be training more today?"  
  
"Yes, but I dont know if Dilandau-sama will train you, he has little patience. It might be one of us" Chesta answered as he finished getting dressed and stood up. "Come on, Ill show you the Guymelefs, you probably didnt get a good look at them last night huh?"   
  
Kirei turned around and shook her head. "No... is the body gone yet?"She said quietly.   
  
"Yeah. Its gone"   
  
Kirei grinned and nodded. Then she jumped to her feet, and skipped out of the room, grabbing Chestas hand on the way out, and dragging him down the hall.  
* * *  
"Ungh"Kirei grunted as she tried to pick up the heavy sword, it was the sword she had taken from the man she had killed the night before. It was long, and hard for her to carry, she had tried to move it several times before, but could never do it.  
  
"Your doing it wrong!"Dilandau screamed as he slapped her hard. She crashed to the ground again. Her cheeks stinging from the numerous blows Dilandau had delivered to her. She whimpered and crawled to her knees, apologizing again. Dilandau sighed and stalked over to his chair, he sat down on it and sulkly watched as Kirei struggled to her feet. Her shoulders drooped as she tried to hold the massive sword, its weight causing her to slouch just to get it off the ground.  
  
"I am sorry Master!"She cried as she stood before him, her shoulders heaving from the deep breaths she was taking. Sweat poured down her face, and into her eyes. She caughed, her throught was dry, and she felt weary.  
'but I must go on! I must please Master Dilandau!' She thought, even though she could feel her knees giving way.  
  
Kirei colapsed on the ground, before Dilandau's feet. "I am sorry Master!"She gasped as she tried to push herself up with her arms, but they were tierd from carrying the sword, and she fell again, her face hitting the floor hard.   
  
Dilandau bent over her and pulled her against him, his touch suprizingly gentle. He kneeled beside her, her head against his chest. She reached out her hand, and touched his scarred cheek. He finched, but didnt stop her, his crystalline magenta eyes burning into her soul. She closed her eyes and leaned against him. To exhausted to speak. He held her shoulders and stroked her hair. "Iiyo Kirei... you tried" He whispered, his voice raspy. Kireis breathing slowed and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.   
  
"Ill try harder master"She caughed and struggled to sit up. Dilandau touched his thumb to her bleeding cheek, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. He nodded.   
  
"Yes you will"He whispered as she crawled to her feet. He sat back down on his chair and watched her as she grasped the handle of the sword and closed her eyes, determendly.  
  
'I must please him! I must! Or else I am not worthy to serve him. You have a name because of him! You owe him EVERYTHING!' and with those thoughts echoing in her mind, Kirei squeezed her eyes shut, and concentrated all her strength. She felt her muscles contract as she pulled up and lifted the sword from the ground. She caughed as she opened her eyes and held the sword out in front of her. Dilandau started laughing, it filled the room, and he stood again.   
  
"Now come at me like you want to kill me"He told her, testing her.  
  
Kirei stared at him, and her head drooped. "I cannot master"She cried as her shoulders began to shake with the strain.  
  
"Dont disobey me!!"Dilandau slapped her again and she dropped to the ground, the sword falling out of her grasp and sliding away from her.   
  
"I am sorry!"She sobbed as she lay on the floor. "Im trying! Ill try harder! I just cannot fight well!"Dilandau nodded.   
  
"You'll learn"He said with finality.  
* * *  
Kirei walked down the hallway, her head aching, and a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomache. Dilandau had let her walk around the Viole while he talked with his Dragonslayers. Probably about burning down some more villages. She smiled secretly to herself as she quietly padded down the silent hallway.  
  
She paused, there was a presence. She shook her head, trying to clear it, and turned down anouther hallway.  
  
"Hello again"A voice suddenly breathed. Kirei whirled around, there was Nariya. She crossed her arms and regarded Kirei coldly. Eirya steoped up beside Nariya and crossed her arms also.  
  
Kirei glared at the two and backed away a step. "What do you want?"She spit out, angry at them for what they had said and done before.  
  
"Your still here" Eirya said. "We thought you would be dead by now. After all, your psycotic master, IS blood-thirsty. Why should he spare you?"  
  
Kirei stood straighter. "Because I am loyal to him."  
  
"Does he treat you like the peice of meat you are? Whats that chain around your neck for? So he can call you back? So he can beat upon you more?" Eirya laughed. "He is not HALF the man Folken is"  
  
"Folken IS half a man"Kirei laughed scornfully and flicked her hair out of her face. "With only one arm, Id have to say that there isnt enough to go around. Do you two truly think he loves you?"She laughed again when Nariya and Eirya both remained silent "Thats pathetic! At least MY master doesnt lie to me"  
  
"Dilandau is ruthless and coldhearted. Hes a horrible fighter and is going to meet a bloody end. At least Folken listens to orders, if you knew whats best for you, youd shut your mouth."Nariya bristled and looked down on Kirei.  
  
"And if you knew whats best for you, you wouldnt try and insult one of Dilandaus soldiers"Kirei replied icily. "You wont last long"  
  
"You owe us some blood, child."Nariya hissed as she stepped forward.  
* * * 


	7. Chapter 7

"No"Kirei whispered menacingly "You owe my master an apologie" And with that, she struck out, her nails ripping through the soft flesh of Nariya's cheek. Her head whipped to the side with Kirei's well delivered blow, and she looked up through her silver hair, her eyes glowing with hatred.  
  
"Sister!"Eirya cried.  
  
"You're going to pay for that!"Nariya hissed. In one swift movement, she dropped to the ground, and kicked her leg out. Kirei fell hard, her side aching with the harsh landing. Nariya took the advantage and jumped on Kirei, grasping her fine hair, and pounding her head on the metal floor.  
  
Kirei struggled onto her back, Nariya above her, and kicked her legs. Nariya cried as she hit the wall, suprized to have the same defense used on her twice. She glared at Kirei as she stood. Kireis attention was focused on Nariya, and only a second before Eirya plowed into her, did she notice her. The fell to the ground, ripping at each others hair, and crashing into the wall. They rolled right over a decline in the flooring, and tumbled down the dark ramp, onto flat flooring.   
  
Kirei could feel her leash tighten, she knew she only had a few meters to go before it ran out. Kirei struggled to her feet and climbed on top of Eirya, using her knees to hold down Eiryas legs, while she punched her mercilessly. Eirya whimpered as blood started to stain Kirei's black gloves, the red seeping through the fabric and wetting Kireis bare knuckles.  
  
Nariya cried out angerly as she ran to the stop of the decline and watched at Kirei punched Eirya over and over, she ran down the ramp and tackled Kirei, knocking the breath out of her. Kirei felt the leash tighten even more as they rolled down anouther hallway, fighting hard. Kirei choked as the leash pulled taught, and she felt arm being bent backwards as Nariya landed on top of her and started beating on her in the same manner Kirei had been beating on Eirya. But Nariya neglected to hold Kireis legs down, and Kirei kicked her stomache with all her force, Nariya rolled off her and cried out angerly, holding a bruised wrist.   
  
Eirya stood above Kirei and kicked her head. Kirei could feel her vision blur with the blood that ran down into her eyes, and she turned hard to her side, trying to avoid anouther kick to her wounded head. Eirya knelt beside her, and grabbed her arm, twisting it hard back. The pressure built in Kireis arm untill she thought she could endure it no more, she felt blood fill her throught and she caughed, red crimson liquid dripped from her lips, then, tierd of holding back her anger, she lashed out at Eirya, who was still behind her. She hit her with the arm Eirya had obviously thought was pinned beneath her body, and Eirya fell backwards. Kirei ignored the shooting pain in her arm, knowing it was severly hurt, and concentrated all her force on beating Eirya's face in.   
  
Nariya reached out, and harshly pulled on Kireis leg, she cried out as pain shot through her calves, and she closed her eyes tightly. She kicked out and hit Nariyas stomache, knocking the wind out of her.   
  
Faintly, in the reccess of her mind, she thought she could hear feet pounding on the ground, but ignored it, and pressed a memory back. A memory of feet running on soft grass, the wind whispering in her hair, and laugter, laughter... stolen from her lips as fire engulfed the sky. Where was that memory from? Why was it taunting her? That sound! It was footsteps.  
  
"Kirei!" A voice yelled a Kirei continued to beat Eirya, and Nariya continued to scratch her leg.   
  
"Nariya! Eirya!" It was Folkens voice. Kirei ignored him, he wasnt her master, and she wouldnt stop for him.  
  
"Kirei!" Dilandaus voice broke through to her mind, shattering the rage she felt within her soul. She felt strong arms pull her from Eirya, and noticed that Nariya had stopped also. Eirya lay on the ground, gasping for breath, her face bloody and shredded.   
  
The hands let go of Kireis waist, and she dropped to the ground, weakly. She looked up to her left, and saw Dilandau. She crawled to him, trying not to cry, but could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She saw Migel step back, and knew it was he who pulled her from Nariya and Eirya  
  
"Nariya! Eirya!"Folken knelt down beside his Catgirls, petting their heads affectionatly and tenderly, then he helped them stand, letting them lean on him for support.  
  
"Were sorry Folken"Nariya breathed as she grasped his cloak and burried her head in his shoulder. Folken nodded, glaring at Dilandau.   
  
"Dilandau!"Folken cried angerly. "Look what she has done to Nariya and Eirya"  
  
"Maybe they deserved it!"Dilandau replied coldly. Kirei crept up in front of him, and sat on her haunches, glaring at Nariya and Eirya defiantly. She hissed under her breath and Nariya narrowed her eyes at her.  
  
Folken stood straighter, ignoring Dilandaus comment. "Keep her away, or you will be severly punished. You wouldnt want Emporer Dornkirk to know of this, would you?"Folken warned as he carefully held Nariya and Eirya up.  
  
"Chesta"Dilandau ordered, waving Folkens warning off. "Take her back and tend to her injuries"He ordered, glaring at Folken.  
  
Kirei stood, her legs shaking slightly, and stumbled to Chesta. She stepped beside him, casting a glance at Nariya and Eirya as she walked strongly beside Chesta. They turned around the corner, and Kireis stance imediatly weakened. Her shoulders dropped and she tripped, falling against the wall. She stumbled down the hall for a few steps, then dropped to her knees weakly. She whimpered as Chesta kneeled in front of her, his face full of concern as he grasped her shoulders and kept her from falling forward.   
  
"Oh Chesta!"She whispered. She could hear Dilandau and Folken arguing down the next hallway, and she numbly let her head drop. Her shoulders shook with sobs as she fell against Chesta's shoulder and he held her to his body tightly. She leaned against him and felt him run his fingers through her hair.   
  
"Its okay Kirei, calm down"He whispered in her ear. She held her arm against her chest and reached up with her other hand, sliding her finger over Chestas neck. He bent over and kissed her cheek, tasting the saltiness of her tears.   
  
The voices in the other hallway stopped, and Chesta gently lifted Kirei up in his arm, cradling her to his chest. She whimpered again as he stood, his eyes closed as he breathed in deeply, he could smell her hair, like flowers, and the sweet pungent smell of blood. He stepped forward, starting off down the hall.   
  
"Chesta!"Dilandaus voice echoed from behind him. Chesta turned to look at his master, and paused.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
Dilandau walked up to Chesta, he nearly towered over his dragonslayer. "I will carry her"He said. Chesta nodded and held out his arms, Dilandau slipped his under Kireis limp body, and she slowly leaned against him. Dilandau nodded towards Chesta, and turned down the hallway, striding ahead of him and Migel. Kirei opened her eyes painfully, and looked up at Dilandau, he looked down at her, his expression impassive. She reached up her hand tierdly, and brushed a hair from in front of his eyes. His expression softened, and she felt him pull her closer to him.   
  
"Master?"She whispered, almost not believing it. Then blackness crowded into her mind, and she fell against him, her last thought, of Dilandau...  
* * *  
aahhhh I know, it sucks. It sucks it sucks it sucks *shakes head* I should just end this flippin story now. Ill just make her die or something. 


	8. Chapter 8

okies, to clear up what uhm... someone mentioned before (me and my bad memory *shakes head sadly*) Chesta DOES like Kirei, but shes completly in love with Dilandau but uhm.. okies no spoilers! ^_^ but hes pretty fond of her, considering shes his most loyal soldier. But uhm... this chapter sorta takes Kirei and Chestas relationship a bit farther.... and for all you Van fans out there... you might wanna stop reading soon cause uhm... yeah... something bad happens to him. Not that I dont love Van to bitty itty peices, but Dilly-sama HATES him, so Kirei does... yeah... shutting up.  
* * *  
Kirei's blinked tierdly, her eyes focused and she realized one was bandaged. White gauze covered her forehead and left eye, she looked down and saw that her entire right shoulder was wrapped in bandages, along with her arm, wrist and hand, her left leg was set in a spike, and white cloth was plastered to her stomache with dried blood. She blinked and looked around, not knowing where she was, she pushed herself into a sitting position with her elbows, felt her head swim, and imediatly sat back down. She closed her eyes, pain washed over her body and she muffled a sob by turning her head and burrying it in a pillow.   
  
She cried tears of anger and confusion. 'Where am I? Is Master angry with me?' She thought, rather naively, as she closed her eyes and leaned back against the pillow, her tears subsiding. She fell into a fitfull sleep, and awoke when a moist cloth gently dabbed her forehead. She looked up, confused, into Chestas blue eyes. For a minute they gazed at each other, then Kirei started blushing, remembering she was only in her underclothes. She quickly pulled the thick blanket on the bed, up higher, to cover her chest, and then blinked at Chesta, her cheeks still red.   
  
Chesta smiled faintly and turned away to dip the cloth back into some water, then continued dabbing her forehead, washing off the dried blood. "Are you feeling better?"He said quietly as he tenderly felt her forehead for a fever. Kirei nodded and watched him silently.  
  
"Is Master angry with me?"She asked in a tiny, child-like voice.   
  
Chesta shook his head. "No, hes not angry." He shifted his eyes and looked away from Kirei, masking the things he wanted to say.  
  
"How long was I asleep?"She wondered out loud as she reached out her bandaged hand, ignoring the ache in it, and touched Chesta arm lightly.  
  
"just a few hours." Chesta answered as he looked back at her. "Kirei..."He began, then shook his head and looked away again.  
  
"What is it Chesta?"Kirei said quietly, trying not to grimace as she slowly propped herself up with her elbows and regarded him warmly. "Im sorry if I made you mad..."She whispered, she squeezed his arm to try and get his attention, but he continued to look away. "What is it? You can tell m-- oh!" Kirei let go of Chesta's arm and grabbed her chest, moaning.  
  
"Kirei!"Chesta cried as he leaned over her, worriedly. "Whats wrong? What happened?" He brushed her hair from her forehead and watched as she gasped and clutched her chest. Kirei closed her eyes tightly, tears escaped and ran down the sides of her cheek. She gasped for air and caughed, blood trickling out of her mouth. "Kirei!"  
  
Kirei breathed quickly and deeply then slowly the pain that had engulfed her faded. She gasped and opened her eyes, "oh Chesta!"She cried, Chesta leaned foreward and hugged her tightly, she clung to him, terrified that the pain would return again.   
  
"Are you alright now?"Chesta whispered. Kirei nodded, but continued to hold onto him. Sobs wracked her body and she wipped her tears from her eyes, not wanting to get them on Chesta's armor.  
  
"Its okay..."He whispered as he wrapped his arms tighter around Kireis waist and pulled her to him. She sniffled and pulled away from him, her arms around his neck,and tears staining her flushed cheeks. She looked into his eyes, and he smiled gently. "Im here... dont worry"He said quietly, then looked down shyly, almost like he was remembering he was only 15.   
  
Kirei smiled and leaned over, pressing her lips against his softly. It was a sweet kiss, and her lips tasted like cherrys, though Kirei was suprized by her own boldness, she didnt pull away. Chesta's body relaxed and he tightened his grasp on her, holding her tiny body to his, and slowly running his hands along the small of her back.   
  
They both reluctantly pulled away at the same time, and Kirei looked into Chestas eyes again, forgetting that only a few hourse before she had been fighting two other cat-girls. "Kirei"Chesta murmered as he slowly fingered her long hair. He looked down shyly, he smiled faintly and licked his lips, he could still taste that sweet cherry taste.   
  
"Nani?"Kirei whispered. "You know..."She giggled slightly. "When someone kisses you, your not supposed to just look away."  
  
"Oh Im not?"Chesta looked up and grinned. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"This"Kirei leaned forward again and kissed him, harder. She placed her hands on the back of his neck and slowly pulled him down on top of her.  
  
'Wait..."Chesta muttered quietly as he kissed Kirei's neck delicatly.Kirei paused and Chesta pulled away and looked down at her. "What about Master Dilandau?"  
  
"What about him?"Kirei looked away angerly. "I may worship him, but I am just a soldier to him... I should not waste my feelings on unrequited love"  
  
"Mine is not unrequieted"Chesta whispered.  
  
"I know"And with that, Kirei kissed Chesta again....  
* * *  
yes, there is going to be more... yes.. I know shes injured. What? youve never kissed a guy when you had a sprained leg? geez, then you havent lived! doped up on tylenol... wheee.. j/j!! ^_^ okies... that explains a BIT, and makes the story interesting, but uhm... yeah, some bad stuff happens in the next chapter... no not that you little perv! wait... yes that... ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9

Okies, I aparently need to clear up MORE stuff... tee hee! ^_^ I love doing this! ^_^ okies, YES, Kirei is so completly in love with Dilandau-sama but I dunno, Chesta's in love with her, shes sorta oblivious to it, but yeah.... see like... okies, this chapter'll explain even MORE! ^_^ and thank you everyone for all the reviews! It means alot to me that someone is actually READING my stuff! ^_^ although this story is SO different from the ones I usually do!   
* * *  
Kirei and Chesta kissed pationatly, as Kirei fumbled with his armor. "Wheres the flippin' zipper?" Kirei whispered. She giggled and Chesta laughed quietly, he shook his head and kissed her, slowly moving his kisses from her lips, to her neck, then her collar bone. She sumhow managed to unbutton Chestas armour and slipped it off his shoulders, revealing pale skin, scarred with years of hard work and muscle. She moaned quietly as Chesta's kisses found their way down her body to her stomache, where he tenderly brushed his lips against the gash on her side. She pushed the shoulder armour fully off Chestas body and it feel to the floor, unnoticed. She stroked Chesta's blond hair as he started his kisses back upwards.  
  
He pulled himself upward and they shared a pationate kiss. "Oh Master"Kirei said as she and Chesta paused for air. Her eyes were still closed, and Chesta regarded her in a confused manner. She sat up again and brought him against her, kissing him deeply. Chesta ignored what she had just addressed him as, and kissed her back. He slowly stroked her side, tentativly touching her breast. Kirei gasped quietly and kissed Chesta's neck. "... oh Dilandau..."She mumbled.   
  
Chesta pulled away from her, she blinked her eyes open. Chesta stared at her in disbelief. 'She couldnt have said th---' His thoughts were interupted by a loud banging at the door. The two both looked towards the door, which swung open forcefully.   
  
Chesta felt his heart stop for a second as Dilandau stepped into the room. His armor shone in the low candle light, and his eyes seemed to burn with anger. Chesta quickly scrambled to his feet, and Kirei sat up, forgetting her blanket. Her eyes were wide, and she looked from Dilandau to Chesta, who was trying franticly to pull his shirt and armour back on.   
  
"Master Dilandau!!!"Kirei cried. She threw the blankets off herself, and ran to Dilandau, tears welling in her eyes. She dropped to her knees in front of him, ignoring the fact that she was only wearing her underclothes and an abundant amount of bandages. "I am sorry!"She whimpered.  
  
Chesta walked over to Dilandau and kneeled in front of him, apologising. "Im sorr---"  
  
"Save it" Dilandau interupted Chesta. Chesta shuddered at the cold, unfeeling tone in Dilandaus voice. "Stand up Chesta" Dilandau said beetween clenched teeth, Chesta obeyed and Dilandau promptly smacked him, hard. Chesta flew onto the carpet and caughed, his cheek stung and he knew there would be a nasty bruise in a few minutes. Dilandau reached down, and grabbed Chesta's collar, he hauled him to his feet and lifted him off the ground. Chestas feet dangled a few inches above the carpet, and Dilandaus obvious height was evident, as Chesta cowered beneath his glare. "I do not need my Dragonslayers going behind my back."Dilandau yelled as Chesta, frightened, caughed at the air to his lungs was slowly cut off. "I do not need INCOMPITENTS in my Dragonslayers! Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes sir!"Chesta choked out, his face flushed, and he reached up his hands to his throught, Dilandau ignored the feeble attempt to show him his forcefullness was effective.  
  
"You were kissing her, were you not?"Chesta opened his mouth to reply and Dilandau smacked him with his free hand. "You were! I do not want to see that! EVER!! I do not want you even SPEAKING to Kirei any more! Do you understand me?!"  
  
"... y-y yes! *gasp* s-s-sir!"Chesta cried.  
  
Dilandau threw Chesta against the wall and walked over to him. He slapped him again and then pulled him up again. "Now LEAVE. Or more dire concequences will be inforced" Dilandau yelled as Chesta nodded and ran out the door, looking back quickly, to catch Kirei's eye, his own shone with sadness, but both of them knew he would never disobey Dilandau. He turned his face away and hurried out of sight, his cheeks wet with salty tears.  
  
Dilandau paused for a second, and then stepped in front of Kirei, who meekly kissed his boots. "I am sorry master Dilandau-sama"She whispered.   
  
"Stand up Kirei"Dilandau said in a quiet voice. Kirei stood and hid her sobs from Dilandau, with her hair. He reached out, and instead of a brutal blow, Kirei felt him slowly finger her hair. He brushed it from her face, and tipped her chin up, so she looked at him. She swallowed a cry and blinked away her tears.   
  
"Im sorry Master"She whispered.   
  
Dilandau nodded and ran his gloved hand behind her head to her kneck. Kirei reached out and touched his hand, unsure, as Dilandau pulled her head close to his. He looked in her eyes, his magenta eyes peircing her in a way no one could discribe. Then he closed his eyes, and placed his lips on hers... 


	10. Chapter 10

okies, for all you out there who r worried about Chesta, Im not gonna do anything bad to him!! I LOVE Chesta!!! Hes my wittow dwagonslayer and Im not gonna go killing him off! and yeah, if your pissed at Kirei, heres a point to ponder for ya: I was trying to get across that the only reason she kissed Chesta, was because she was imagining in her mind, Dilandau. Of course CHESTA didnt know that, untill she called him Dilandau. Eeep, but I dont know who to have her live happily ever after with. Goh, its my own story and Im not even sure who I want her to end up with! ^_^ personally though, I might just do something unexpected, like have Dilly and Chesta drop Kirei and go for each other! lol NAH, cause I just said that, I wont, cause that would be much to expected! now... lets see... Dilandau-sama, or Chesta...?? hmmm... who should it be? *taps fingers on table while trying to look like im thinking*  
  
OH!! And can I ask everyone a favor!?! If you read this, can you puh-leeze reply?! Cause I was looking at my statistics thingie and it said that alot of people have read my stories, but like, 4 people reply to each chapter! (oooooh I love it when those people reply though!! THANKS!!! ^_^) and I keep getting the feeling that those other people dont like it, so please, like read it and review it and tell me what you think I could do to make it better and who Kirei should end up with!!! ^_^ I have an ending in my mind, its just taking me a while to get there! ^_^ but I need opinions, who should should get her? Chesta or Dilandau??? Chesta's like, madly in love with her, but shes in love with Dilandau, whos in love with... himself!! ^_^ lol  
* * *  
Dilandau pulled away, and Kirei looked at him in suprise. "M-master..."She muttered.  
  
Dilandau looked into her eyes and nodded. "Dont ever disobey me again" he said in a low voice. Kirei nodded numbly,her mind trapped in Dilandau's gaze. He brushed her hair from her eyes again, and touched her cheek. "Your mine, dont ever forget that"  
  
"Y-yes master"Kirei nodded.  
  
He searched her face, and saw that it was the unrestrained truth. He smirked, then turned from her and walked to the door, leaving her standing there, her body feeling weightless and her mind felt very... detached. She blinked as she watched him walk out, his armor ginting, 'I might have to pinch myself' She thought as she blinked harder and tried to focus.   
  
She felt her knees go weak and she grabbed for a chair by a table to her left. She leaned against it hard,then toppled to the ground, tierdly. She gasped for air, the feel of Dilandaus hand on her cheek, and his lips against hers, were still fresh on her mind, and she fought to keep them there. She curled up in a ball on the floor. Wide awake, she layed her head on her arms and tried to slow her rapidly beating heart. 'Oh... did he really kiss me? I must have been dreaming' She thought as she carefully touched her lips, not believing that for a second they had touched Dilandau Albatou's.  
  
'I wasnt dreaming...' She thought as she smiled faintly and wished for that feeling again. That feeling of Dilandau kissing her.  
  
Then she felt tears well up in her eyes and covered her head with her small hands, feeling her lungs contract with trapped sobs. 'But Chesta! My dear, dear Chesta' She thought as a river flowed freely from her blue eyes, down her cheeks, to the thick carpet, where they disapeared, unnoticed.   
  
She thought of the look on Chestas pretty face. The pain he held in his eyes. His pretty eyes...  
  
"What have I done?"Kirei whispered as sobs wracked her frail body.  
  
"... what have I done..."  
* * *  
"Did you know of my lost loooooooove"   
  
"SHUT UP!!!" *BANG*  
  
"Who ran to anouther maaaaaaaaan"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!!" *BANG BANG*  
  
"Who ignored my imense luuuuuuuuuuuuuus...."   
  
Dalet paused in his singing, just for suspense. Then, when he could hear Gatti lean against the door and sigh in relief, he grinned to himself and continued, just to taunt him.  
  
"sssssT!!!"  
(( FYI:Thats Dalet, finishing the end of "lust". He only sang to the "s" part, then stopped, then said the "t" part in the most emphathetic way he could. juuuust wanted to explain that, cause I suck at descriptions. ))  
  
"Make him stop"Chesta moaned as he covered his head with his hands.   
  
"Shut up Dalet!"Gatti yelled as he banged on the door one last time, which was accompanyed by Guimel throwing a shoe at the door, just to be helpfull and get noticed.  
  
"Oh go kiss Kirei!"Dalet replied from the other side of the door, then he erupted into laughter, as Chesta moaned and shook his head sadly.  
  
"You better not intend on leaving that bathroom anytime soon! We're gonna kick your ass!"Migel threw his own boot at the door, and Dalet laughed harder.  
  
"Im just JOKING!" He flung open the door, he was drying his hair with a dark blue towel, long dark brown strands of hair escaped his hands and fell past his bangs to cling to his eyebrows. "Hey, come on, take a joke, its FUNNY" Dalet chuckled as he threw the towel over a chair, and Migel brushed past him to go take a shower. Dalet put his hands on his hips and grinned, Guimel, Chesta and Gatti all ignored the fact that he only had a towel around his waist.  
  
"Its not funny"Chesta sulked as he rubbed his temples, he stood up and stared down Dalet, though it looked funny, considering Chesta was the shortest Dragonslayer, and Dalet was one of the taller ones. He narrowed his eyes and glared at him, contemplating decapitation for his fellow Ryuugekitai.  
  
"It is, I mean, if it were ME, Id be to good-looking to get bitch slapped by Dilandau--"  
  
"Thats because he doesnt like you"Guimel interupted Dalet's gloating, Dalet looked over Chesta's shoulder and gave Guimel a very stern, shut-your-mouth-or-I'll-kick-your-ass look, then turned back to the little blond haired slayer in front of him.   
  
"Im to good-looking not to be liked. Right Chesta?"Dalet said as he put his arms around Chestas shoulder and grinned. "Just look at Guimel. He's cirtainly an UGLY b---" And with that, Dalet was punched hard, by Gatti, who came up behind him. "Hey!"He whinned, as he rubbed his shoulder "What was THAT for?"  
  
"Your being a bastard, shut up"Gatti said as he walked past Dalet and plopped himself down on one of the chairs that were placed in a circle for those who were waiting to use a shower. The other showers were all occupied by the many un-noticed Dragonslayers that Dilandau constantly forgot. "Give Chesta a break, and dont deny that you wanted Kirei too"  
  
"Hey, Im not denying anything, shes a hot little one, but I wasnt about to go making out with her, and getting CAUGHT"Dalet replied as he grabbed his duffle bag off a bench and sauntered out of the room, laughing to himself.  
  
"Now Im not alowed to even SPEAK to her"Chesta muttered as he sat back down, and returned to his previous mournfull position. Head in hands, eyes closed, shoulders drooping.  
  
"Damn"Guimel muttered as he shook his head, his white-blond hair barely moved.  
  
"Hey Im sorry Chesta. If theres anything I can do for you...?"Gatti said as he put his hand on Chestas shoulder confortingly. Chesta shook his head and mumbled a thanks. Gatti leaned forward, his lips brushing Chestas ear, Chesta stiffened and glanced at Guimel, who had wandered off in search of anouther towel. "You shouldnt have kissed her Chesta" Gatti whispered, his breath hot on Chetsa cheek. "You shouldnt mix with them"  
  
And with that, Gatti stood, and walked out of the room, Chesta watching him curiously, his eyes following the older boy as he left. Then a crash sounded behind him, and Chesta quickly turned to see Migel fall outof the shower, cursing to himself about soap, and slippery floors.  
  
***Days Later***  
  
Chesta and Kirei had not spoken since he had been ordered to stay away from her, a silent agreement stood beetween them. She cared about him to much to talk to him and anger Dilandau, who continued on as usual, but his blows seemed less brutal, and his words held less of a biting edge to them. Yet his garnet eyes still flared if she did something wrong, and he was still just as quick to point out her flaws, though finding humour in them more than usual.  
  
On the sixth day of Kirei and Chesta's silence, Dilandau summoned Kirei to his room, where she stood before him, her wounds now scarred over and showing visibly in the patches of skin that were not covered by her suit.  
  
"Kirei"Dilandau regarded her cooly as she flicked her hair from her eyes, bowed to him.  
  
"Yes master Dilandau-sama?"She said from her place on the floor.  
  
"Escaflowne has been spotted. Its near us, only a few towns over."Dilandau started as he stood from his chair and stared into a candle, almost hypnotized by the fire. And how Dilandau loved fire.  
  
"Yes Sire"Kirei bowed lower, sensing what Dilandau was about to say.  
  
"Your going to find him. Your going to have him think your helpless, and your going to take him to us"Dilandau ordered.  
  
"Yes master"  
  
"And then I am going to kill him."Dilandau said matter-of-factly as he walked over to a mirror, where he looked at his reflection, smiling with his own self-loving. He slowly touched the scar on the left side of his face, scoweling as he felt burning hatred swell up in him, yet again, for Van. "He hurt my beutifull face... and he is going to pay..." 


	11. Chapter 11

"Yes Master Dilandau-sama"Kirei obediently nodded and stood to show her acceptance.   
  
"Kirei..."Dilandau started, then diverted his eyes from Kirei's and looked away. He turned around and looked back in the mirror. He rubbed his scar, muttering "Chiku" and thinking murderous thoughts about Van. Kirei cautiously stepped forward, and even more cautiously put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her, and Kirei stumbled back nervously.  
  
"Master..."She whispered.   
  
Dilandau raised an eyebrow at her. "Nani?"  
  
"Master.... I..."Kirei paused and sighed, shifting her gaze from Dilandaus garnet eyes, to the walls, the floor, anything but him. She knew that once she looked into them, he would be able to read her like a book. Her every thought and emotion would be played out for him to see, and she tried vainly to hide her feelings.  
  
"Did.... did you really... ?"Kirei hid her face, and looked at her feet like they were the most interesting things on Gaea, while her cheeks flushed bright pink.   
  
"Did I really what?"Dilandau said impatiently as he stepped forward and placed his hand on Kireis head, touching her baby soft hair, and smiling at the faint flowery smell that she constantly had about her.   
  
She looked up, her heart stopping at the sight of Dilandau, smiling down at her, his eyes gentle, and his hand on her head. "You kissed me..."Kirei whispered. Dilandau nodded, and cupped her chin with his large hand, bringing her lips to meet his.   
  
Kirei slipped her arms around Dilandau's neck and kissed him back. He pulled away from her. 'Always the dominant one' Kirei thought in amusment, he looked down at her, then kissed her forehead. He leaned his scarred cheek against Kireis head and sighed quietly, Kirei layed her head on his chest. She could smell him. He smelled bitter, yet sweet. Like wine, blood, and something underlying that. A soft cinamin smell. Comforting.  
  
"Master"Kirei said in a tiny, childlike voice. He stayed silent, and Kirei took this as a sign that she should continue. "Master... I do not know what to think... you keep confusing me sire... please tell me something" She hated to break the ribbon that seemed to wrap around the two, holding them together and linking them, it was a moment she didnt want to let go of, but knew she had to...  
  
Dilandau straightend and looked down at Kirei once more, his expression aprehensive. He let go of her shoulders and leaned against the desk behind him, watching her as she figited unconfortibly under his watchfull eyes.  
  
"What is it Kirei?"  
  
"Master Dilandau-sama... you have kissed me sire, and I feel so immensly happy... yet you keep me from my dearest friend, and that... that..."Kirei paused from lack of words, and wracked her mind for the right way to express her grief.  
  
"That upsets you?"Dilandau offered.   
  
Kirei looked up and nodded vigorously. "Yes... it upsets me... I know I have only been on the Vionne for less than a fortnight... and It is not my place to be making requests because I am, truly, your humble servant... but I would like to see him just once before I bring Van back."  
(( yes, I called it the Vionne! lol! Okies, see I knew that one of the Dragonslayers was named Viole or Vione, and I wasnt sure, so I figured I had a fifty fifty chance of getting it right. Aparently I got it wrong!! *grins sheepishly* whoops, my bad! okies, Dilandau can slap me now *heh heh I WISH!!* ))  
  
"Why do you want to see Chesta so badly?"Dilandau asked, as he tapped his fingers on the table, angered at the fact that she would want to disobey him, but pleased at her loyalty. Most others would just go ahead and do it, she asked permission. 'How very tempting... what a pretty expression she has on her face... so childlike and innocent... oh my dear, if you only knew what was in store for you' Dilandau thought in amusment, then felt remorse for an underlying thought that refused to surface and taunted him with its secrecy.  
  
"I do not know sire... I miss his friendship... and do not wish to disobey you... but I would like to have a few moments with him... for reasons best left not said"Kirei explained quietly.   
  
Dilandau cocked his head to the side, still frustrated by the thoughts swarming in his head. "What reasons?"  
  
Kirei sighed "I want to say goodbye to him... I am worried he might not be with the Ryuugekitai much longer" she confessed.  
  
Dilandau straightened and blinked a few times, thoughtfully, as he brushed his silver blue hair from his eyes. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"I do not know sire"Kirei answered humbly, and then looked up at Dilandau.  
  
"No"He said, short and simple.  
  
"Nani?"Kirei sighed. "It is not my place to say this Master Dilandau-sama... but why sire?"She asked quietly as she looked into his eyes, searching for some truth in their guarded orbes.  
  
"Because I do not like sharing"Dilandau smiled ruefully, then pulled Kirei into a pationate embrace, wishing with all his heart she wouldnt speak, as to ruin his moment of vounrability.  
  
"....Forget him and his friendship. Concentrate on me, my pet... we could be beutifull together..."He whispered. 


	12. Chapter 12

A feather....  
  
A white feather...  
  
It sways so gracefully...  
  
It drifts down and softly falls on a pool of murky water.  
  
The water is red.  
  
Dark...  
  
Blood.  
  
The water is filled with blood.  
  
Suddenly there is a great black Raven.  
  
It glides along the air. A word is spoken.  
  
Its eyes...  
  
Dark sespools of ink.  
  
Blood runs down the Ravens head. Past its frightning eyes.  
  
It glides inches above the water.  
  
Over the feather, which moves slightly at the breeze.   
  
The Ravens blackness contrasts sharply to the pure solitary feather.  
  
Metal. Liquid metal. It rises from the depths and wraps its searing talons around the bird. So suddenly.  
  
The smell... That smell of burning flesh.  
  
Blood squeezes out from beetween the black feathers.  
  
The bird cries silently out as it struggles against the harshly strong metal.  
  
Its wings dip under the water, the blackness of the Ravens feathers are invaded with the red crimson blood of the water.   
  
The Raven screams wordlessly as its fighting body is pulled below the surface.  
  
Bubbles rise from the birds breathless beak.  
  
Its eyes bulge.  
  
The pressure builds in its lungs.  
  
The white feather...  
  
It drifts past the Raven slowly.  
  
The metal tightens. A muffled cracking sound echos through the red water.  
  
And the bird is lifeless.  
  
The metal untwines itself from around the burning Raven. Blood oozes from around the bird, and an ominous crimson cloud flows from its crushed lungs.  
  
The water is stained more, like the petals of a dying rose.   
  
Blood...  
  
The body slowly drifts down into the inky darkness of the water. The great maw of death reared over the motionless body.  
  
The feather....  
  
The Raven...  
  
It softly falls into the mud, stirring up only a small amount as it settles on the bottom of the stagnant pool.  
  
The feather...  
  
It lands on the Ravens body. It begins to bleed. Its veins filling with red. The feather shimmers and then melts into the Raven.  
  
It absorbes into the Raven....  
  
The Ravens heart...  
  
It lays motionless....  
  
Then its eyes snap open and in their swimming, glassy, orbes....  
  
Is the white feather...  
* * *  
Chesta sat bolt upright in bed. His body gleaming with tiny beads of sweat, he gasped for breath. He ran his fingers through his matted blond hair, while holding the other against his heart. It pounded against his chest, and cut the air from his lungs.   
  
"Damn"Chesta muttered as he breathed deeply and closed his eyes in agony.  
  
"That dream..."He whispered.  
  
Kireis face insistently fills his minds eye. He could see her smiling. Hear her pretty laughter. "Nine days and Im already hooked"Chesta shook his head and opened his eyes. His room was dark and he could barely see in front of him.  
  
He thought of the dream. It seemed murky already. Fading away into the reccess of his mind. Suddenly he remembered that word. Someone spoke a word. In a soft gentle voice, that seemed so menacing....  
  
'What was that word?'  
  
The dream seemed to balance on the edge of his memory. What happened in it? It was already fading.  
  
"What was that word?"He cried as he wracked his brain to remember.  
  
The white feather... the Raven... the Metal... the blood.... what did it all mean?? 


	13. Neo Genesis, Chapter 13 (Finally)

Kirei stood, her back to the wall and her eyes on the floor. A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away furiously as she choked back a sob. "Chesta... I dont know what to do" She whimpered as she slowly slid into a sitting position. She drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as if to sheild her pretty face from any prying eyes.  
  
"Kirei?"  
  
A voice. Soft, gentle and feminen in an utterly masculine way. 'Chesta!?' She thought suddenly, as it did sound much like him. Kireis heart jumped and she caught her breath quickly before looking up into the concerned green eyes of Guimel. She felt her happiness melt away as quickly as it had appeared, and she replied to her friend in a voice that told of her disapointment. "Yes Guimel?"  
  
"You didnt come to snack out with us... whats wrong?" He asked as he stepped into the room. Guimel wrung his hands together, in a nervous manner, and Kireis ears perked up at the quiet sound of his fingers brushing together.  
  
She shook her head, her hair falling accross her cheeks. "Nothings wrong. Im fine Guimel." She paused for a moment and cocked her head to the side. "What might be wrong with you though? If I may ask..." Her eyes quickly found their way from matching his gaze, to the floor again.  
  
Guimel sighed and walked over to a chair and more collapsed than sat in it. "Im supposed to give you a message from Chesta..." He muttered.  
  
"Really!?" Kirei cried happily. She bolted to her feet and had thrown herself in front of Guimel before he could even utter a word. She put her hands on his knees and looked up into his downturned face with eager cheerfullness. "Please Guimel! What did Chesta say!?" Her tail flicked back and forth on the wooden floor with obvious exitement. She had even forgotten the long wet streaks along her pink cheeks, her tears felt like a faint memory.  
  
"Uhm...." Guimel muttered. His face flushed and he looked away from her luminous eyes. "He said for me to tell you to do your best. That you can capture Van. He wants me to remind you to try real hard and that a victory is a victory for Zaibach." He mumbled. Kirei blinked, obviously confused.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Is that all he said, Guimel?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Truly?" Kirei asked, her voice pleading. She wished so badly for news from Chesta that was MEANINGFULL. That said he still loved her, and that they wouldnt have to be so appart for much longer.  
  
Guimel stood quickly, glaring down at her. "YES! For the last time! Thats all he said!" He cried.  
  
Kirei fell back on her heels, and looked up at him, thoroughly confused. Suddenly she burst into tears and kneels down in front of Guimel. "Im so sorry my Lord! Im sorry! Please forgive me!" She gasps in beetween sobs. Guimell bends down and puts his hands on her shoulders, pulling her to her knees.  
  
"Please, Kirei, im sorry I yelled at you..." He said. He pulled her close and hugged her, rubbing her back and cooing as he used to coo to his herd. She sniffled and clutched his shoulders like he was a liferaft and she a drowining girl. In truth, she felt as though she was drowining. 'Why doesnt Chesta care anymore? Why does Master Dilandau keep confusing me? Can I even help capture Van Fanel?' She thought in anguish. Guimel slowly let go of her and brushed the tears from her cheeks with the back of his hand.She sniffled and bit her lip, looking at him admiringly. "I have to go... sleep tight little kitten." He whispered, his eyes guarded. Kirei nodded and remained sitting on the floor, scrubbing at her cheeks as he stood and walked out the door. She didnt notice his visible effort not to look at her.  
  
He stepped outside and walked down the long hallway. He turned down a few connecting corridors, and then stepped into a dimly lit room.  
  
"So... Guimel... Finished already?" Dilandau purrs from hes seat on a large four poster bed. He lays down the knife he had been cleaning his nails with, and regards Guimel seriously.  
  
Guimel nods, his eyes downcast. "Yes Master. She believed me."  
  
Dilandau frowned. "Wasnt hard?"  
  
The green eyed dragonslayer shook his head, his feathery hair falling forward to hide his eyes. "No sir."  
  
Dilandau smiled, a wicked gleam in his crimson eyes. "That good." He slips off the bed and walks to where Guimel was standing. He tips his chin up and smiles at the obedient boy. "You did well." He murmers as he slowly leans forward, his lips brushing Guimels. He pulls away suddenly and dropped his hand to his side as he stared out the large window beside his bed. He waves Guimel away with a simple "you may go" Then continued to gaze at the early morning veiw outside, lighting matches then flicking them on the carpet when they burned down to the tips of his fingers.  
  
* * *  
  
The landscape was all flowing grass, and in the distance a large city could be seen if one bothered to look, but the veiw was not what was in Kireis mind as she ran breathlessly through a large feild and into the first thicket of trees that started a forest of towering trunks. She darted in beetween one tree or anouther, looking back with pure, wild terror in her eyes. She ran so hard and noticed so little around her, that she ran right into a young man, knocking him down.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry!" Kirei cried as she wiped tears from her cheeks and tried to catch her breath. She glanced behind herself and scrambled to her feet. The young man, who was, at closer inspection, nothing more than a boy. He stood quickly and the grey eared cat girl darted behind him and clutched his tunic franticly. "Please my lord! Zaibach! Dont let them get me!" She whimpered as she hid behind his back.  
  
The lithe boy, his hair raven black and his eyes a strange mixture of chestnut brown and tuscan red, twisted sideways to look down at the cowering catgirl. "Zaibach! Where!?" He asked her, imediatly suspicious.  
  
She stuck her arm out and pointed from where she came and where the boy had been headed.  
  
"I dont see anything" He muttered as he sheilded his eyes and peered into the trees.  
  
"I think they all left" A tall man with long blonde hair spoke as he stepped up beside the much shorter youth. He kneeled, facing Kirei. Her tail twitched and she regarded him curiously with her big green eyes. "Whats your name, my dear?" He asked as he held out his hand to her. She stared at it and shrinked behind the boy a bit more. "Dont be frightened. The Zaibach Empire cannot harm you now." He gave her a dazzaling smile, his blue eyes twinkling. "I am Allen Schezar."  
  
She slowly put her slightly furred hand in his gloved one. "Im Kirei..." she whimpered quietly.  
  
The youth she was hiding behind slowly sheathed the sword he had drawn without the catgirl even noticing. He turned around, and Kirei stood up to stand face to face with him, grinning happily. "Im Van." He said, his eyes scanning the trees and sky. Kirei threw her arms around him and hugged him forcefully.  
  
"Oh thank you Van! Thank you so much for saving me!" She cried. He blushed and patted her back, slightly confused, but feeling bad for the catgirl who reminded him a little of his own Merle....  
  
(Okay, I wrote this because a nice girl name Aya kept asking me to add to Neo Genesis... now, I know this isnt as good as the other chapters.. I havent written anything for this fic in so long I didnt know what to write.... Please flame me all you want... I havent watched Escaflowne in so long or read my own story in so long that I had to keep asking Aya things. "Is Kireis hair grey?" "Are Guimels eyes green?" ect... thank you for your patience everyone... =^^= I really do appreciate it!) 


End file.
